I'm Not Always Faithful
by MaraudersAtHeart
Summary: That's when I realise how beautiful this stranger really is. She's looking up at me with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen as the snow falls delicately on her wavy brown hair. Wait? Why am I thinking this? Aren't I in love with Lils? ON HOLD - I'm waiting for Shaniique to get back to me.
1. Do You Need A Jacket?

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, I do wish (As some others may) that I did own the universe of Harry Potter, but it belongs to the beautiful and most talented J.. _

**A/N: **My friend (Shaniique) and I have come up with this not-so-Jilly Fanfic. It has parts of them in there but it's not centred on them. This story has two points of views. (Shaniique will write every second chapter) To read the Second Chapter you must see her story: _He's Not Always Faithful _It should be up in the next couple of days or so. Oh and This will be partly like one of her first Fanfics so please review, (at least to hers) And any ideas you have we will put them with some of ours and try to make the story better. And if you have any pairings you want us to try (or want just her or just me, just PM us.) So Reviews and MOST OF ALL enjoy :)

**I'm Not Always Faithful **

**Chapter 1: **Do You Need A Jacket?

**((James' Point Of View)) **

"James where are you?" I hear Lily calling for me from down stairs. I turned around in one sharp turn and nearly tumbled over.

"Over here! I'm getting changed, I might head out to Diagon Alley for a little while Babe."

Lily appears in the door way of our bedroom, "Oh." She sounds disappointed. That's when I turn around a little more to get a better look at her. I've momentarily stopped pulling up my pants to look at her. She does look a little disappointed...

"Why, did you have another idea?" I ask her while studying her a little more; she's staring at the ground.

"N-No."

"No, there i something else you wanted." I'm pointing a finger at her.

"No, there is not. Just go and have fun..."

"You know..."

"James, I'm fine." Lily cuts me off before I finish my sentence.

"_Are _you?" I raise an eyebrow challenging her. "I am."

"No you are not; you wanted to tell me something."

"No I did not."

"You did."

"No."

"Lily really? What was it baby?" I pull up my pants and walk closer to her. I outstretch my hands to find hers and hold them tightly. "Baby, tell me."

"It's just I thought you were staring here; with me today. There's no work, so I just thought..."

"After; when I get back, promise." I smile at her and pull her into a close hug. "Later. I must go now..."

I walk over to our bed and pick up my belt looping it through my pants before turning back to Lily with a small smile. "I'll be back in a few hours...don't change your mind." I smirk at her and then give a little wave before apparating to Diagon Alley.

I look around and there are not many people. It's snowing and it's freezing; maybe I should have really considered bringing a jacket.

That's when I feel a hand on my shoulder and my initial reaction is to move and pull out my wand, aim it at the culprit. But when I move and take a glimpse of the person, I realise I am in no danger and this is not a foe.

"O-Oh sorry...Did I startle you?"

"Erm, kind of."

"Sorry, but I realise that you do not have a jacket." She's pointing out the obvious but she's being nice about it (Unlike Lily...She always says it like she knows best and is always right).

"Yeah..." I say hesitantly, I look at her; waiting for her reply.

"Well...Would you like this one?" I look down to see her handing me a jacket that looks around my size.

"Um, thanks." I smile at her and nod my gratitude. That's when I realise how beautiful this stranger really is.

She's looking up at me with the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen as the snow falls delicately on her wavy brown hair. Wait? Why am I thinking this? Aren't I in love with Lils?

"You're welcome." Her sweet smile melts my heart. "Um, I'm James."

**A/N: Reviews most appreaciated. **


	2. Chapter 3: A Beautiful Mystery

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, I do wish (As some others may) that I did own the universe of Harry Potter, but it belongs to the beautiful and most talented Jo Rowling. Shaniique and I only own our OCs: __Erica__ and __Esther. (Erica was in Shaniique's Chapter 2.)_

_(A/N: here's the next chappie. Big thanks to __**Nxt222**__, __**XxBookXxWormXx**__ and __**Sirius Black'sGirl**__ for their reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter!)_

_**P.S: **__**Sirius Black'sGirl**__**: **__Just so you know Chapter two is with Shaniique and on her account, it's already up. It's called: __**He's Not Always Faithful**__. If you go on my wall she's in my Fav. Author's list, go to her wall and she's only got one story so far (as far as I know...) And it should be called that, Hope you can find it. :) _

* * *

**I'm Not Always Faithful**

**Chapter 3: **A Beautiful Mystery

**(James's P.O.V)**

I stand here watching as the brunette walks away and into Flourish and Botts. I smile slightly at the sight, she looks like an angel, but I know I have to stop thinking these things and get a move on. I've got quite a few things to pick up.

_Esther _

That's a beautiful name; I hope I do run into another time. She seems like a mystery, a beautiful mystery.

I look down at the jacket she has me wearing, how does it almost fit perfectly? Right, magic, how could I forget? That makes things easier, why couldn't I just get one? But then again I wouldn't have ever met Esther, I'm lucky I did.

I think I just need to hurry up and get home.

_No more thoughts of Esther_

Failed.

After the next two hours, I finally made it home. With a _pop _I was standing in our living room. I smiled to myself, the house looked welcoming. That's because Lils knew just how to decorate. A girl's touch is always best.

"Is that you James?"

I hear Lily and I smile again to myself, "Right here Babe." I said.

"Where's _here_?"

"In the living room!"

"Come upstairs." It really wasn't a question it was a command. I know that voice, it's seductive. I smirk to myself and start the short walk up the stairs. That's when I realise I'm still wearing Esther's jacket. I look down and curse myself. I have to get rid of it before Lily sees it (she'll ask too many questions, I _don't _have _anything _to hide) I pull out my wand and make it disappear (to where you ask? I have no clue).

I then proceeded to go upstairs where I knew I'd find Lily. I made it up the stairs and I walked down the hall to our room. The doors open, hmm, anyone could have just come in.

When I see Lily I smirk and she knows I'm there so she looks up. Our eyes meet and I find myself frowning. Why you may ask yourself? It's because I've left her alone here for at least two hours! I am an awful fiancé' aren't I?

"I must have been an awful fiancé for leaving you here." I murmur to her as I walk over to where she is seated cross-legged on the bed. I look at her lust burning in my eyes as she smiled innocently at me.

"Lily darling?"

"Yes James?"

"What did you do without me?"

"Lots of things..." she mummers as she looks down at our silk sheets, her hands ruffling them slightly. "And what are those _things_?"

"Many things..." she mummers again.

"Yes?"

"I missed you...y'know?"

"Yeah I did." Suddenly the guilt rushes through my bones and I stop while I go to kiss Lily. Was that...no...Yeah, it was. I lied.

I _lied_.

I don't know how it is possible, I missed her didn't I? Well now that I realised it, I didn't exactly think about her much the whole trip. I didn't even think about her _once_ it was filled with another...My thoughts were filled with _another_.

Another pair of eyes, blue ones to be _exact_.

My fingers ached to run themselves through wavy brown hair.

I wanted to taste those lips.

All I wanted to see right now where those very same blue eyes and wavy brown hair. I wanted to be able kiss those very lips.

As I close my eyes imagining those very things, I hear Lily's voice; it breaks through my ears and my day fantasies.

"James, is something wrong?" I can feel her breath on my lips. I shake my head and open my eyes; I smile at her, weakly. "Just wondering why I'm still fully dressed." I teased, though I'm sure she knew I wasn't thinking about that. "You were thinking about my clothes." She smirked at me and I just nod, I'll go along with whatever she wants.

As I lean down and capture her lips with mine, I feel...normal. I shake off the feeling as I pull away, I smile at her and she returns it. Her smile reaches her eyes, mine don't. She mustn't have noticed because she's already kissing me again. As the kiss deepened, my hands go to her hips. I ease myself onto the bed, never breaking the kiss.

My hands start roaming everywhere on her body as she goes to lie down. I, being as careful as I can, I lay on top of her as we resume our kiss. It starts to get heated once more. I break the kiss only to take off Lily's shirt off as she does the same to mine, both discarded on the floor. I look at her black lace bra for a few minutes before I look up and my hazel eyes meet Lily's green ones. As I go to undo her bra there is a _pop_ and I know exactly what that is and what it was caused by.

"James? Lily?"

I groan, that's my dad. You'd think your parents would _leave _you alone now that you are engaged. But no! I groan again and look at Lily, "We'll finish this later...I promise Lily-Bean." I whisper to her and kiss her forehead. I stand up and take my shirt. Just as I slip it on I can hear my dad coming up the stairs. "Lil put your shirt on and I'll take care of Dad." I said and walked out of the room with grace.

I close the door as I walk down the hall I spot my father coming forward. "Dad." I smile and we hug for a moment and then pull away. "Is there something-?" He nods, "I was wondering..." He brings as we walk back down stairs.

* * *

As soon as he finished his news and we were already seated in the living room, Lily had just come in. Yeah she maybe had to fix her hair a bit. "Lily!" My dad exclaimed and went straight for a hug.

"Hello Mr. Potter."

"Oh, don't call me that, please, Eric."

"Okay, Eric..."

I laugh at the awkwardness in Lily's voice. She scowls at me and my dad just joins the laugh. Lily glares at me for initiating it. I shrug and smile amusedly at my fiancé. "So what were you two boys talking about?" she asked to change the subject.

"We are going to help my parents with the ball." She raises an eyebrow at me, I just laugh. "It's going to be a masquerade ball." My dad further explained. I grin at her and she shook her head. "I-I don't like parties...especially ones where you don't know who is who."

"That's the fun of it Lily!" I said, "And _we're _helping with planning it!" I said as if it would change ehr mind. "Y'know, you love organising things. Come on!" _And don't act like a party pooper! _But Of course I didn't insult her, she'd of gotten angry and we would have fought. Not in front of my father, I can keep the dignity.

My father smiles at Lily and I just grin at her and she looks at me,

With a sign, "Fine."

**A/N: **_I really hope you liked this Chapter, It was up about two days late (Because I promised it would be up on Friday, did not go as planned, sorry guys. Reviews? _


End file.
